


Miro Hacia la Luz

by Staarchild (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cliche, F/F, First Kiss, Love, native spanish speakers please don't kill me for butchering your language, sappy af, this is spanish practice ok
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Staarchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finalmente, bajo el cielo y la luna, el primero beso. Comienza el amor~~~~~</p><p>Aviso de cliché :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miro Hacia la Luz

**Author's Note:**

> Español es no mi lengua materna, y mi Español no es bueno tbh. Soy una mujer Inglés, aprendo Español. Lo siento mucho por mis errores~~~~~
> 
> TL;DR: I'm English so sorry if I fuck up the Spanish :)  
> (bc why not do spanish practise at 3am)

Su vestido es suelto. La tela rojo es brillante en la luz del sol. Yo miro hacia ella otra vez, su sonrisa es perfecto. Los labios rojo son suaves y delicados. Quiero. Quiero besar esos labios todo el día y todo la noche. Yo soy loco porque de ella. Ella bebe su bebida, esos labios sobre el vaso. Sus ojos verdes encontrarse con mis azul y mi corazón es cálido.

 

Ella pone el vaso sobre la mesa y se levanta. Esos ojos son mágico. Yo trago, soy nervioso. Ella es camina hacia mí. Esto es real. Soy tan feliz, quiero volar. Mis ideas son rápido como mi corazón. Ella es cerca, íntimo, esos labios rojos son cerca. Siento su respiración sobre mí. Ya llegó la hora. Sus ojos cierre. Mis ojos cierro. 

 

Oscuro.

 

Mi respiración es mucho rápido. Siento embriagado por ella. La cielo de noche es sobre nosotros, la luna es radiante, mirando. Esta es el paraíso. Yo nunca quiero dejar. Ella es en mis brazos ahora, siento su sonrisa, escucho su respire profundamente. Me pregunto a no llorar, por yo soy tan feliz. He esperado por de muchas horas y es aquí, al final. Miro el cielo por última vez, antes mi vida ha cambiando.

 

Oscuro.

 

Esos suaves labios encontrarse con míos finalmente. Su beso es delicado, es perfecto. ¿Es esta el beso perfecto? Parece sí. Nosotros son junto, nosotros son en amor. El mundo no es me importo, porque te quiero y me quiere.

 

Finalmente, la luz.


End file.
